1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid system of an engine and a motor generator, and particularly relates to a hybrid system of an engine and a motor generator capable of obtaining an optimum operation state in accordance with a driven apparatus and a driving apparatus connected with a pair of rotary shafts.
2. Related Art
A known power source for running of a vehicle is a hybrid system in which an engine and a motor generator are.
Such a hybrid system is designed to reduce the fuel consumption of the vehicle by charging a battery with electric power generated by the motor generator through regenerative power generation during deceleration of the vehicle, and using the electric power for driving during acceleration of the vehicle.
As an example of a conventional art related to such an engine-electric hybrid vehicle, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S58-9820 describes that an engine, a motor, and a transmission are coupled to one another in this order, and clutches are provided between the engine and the motor, and between the motor and the transmission.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-305822 describes that an engine, a transmission, and a motor are coupled to one another in this order, and a one-way clutch is provided inside the transmission to allow running with the motor even when the engine is stopped.
In the conventional art described above, the hybrid system is a power unit specializing in the running of the vehicle so that the hybrid system can only have the function of performing the regenerative power generation by driving wheels via a power transmission device or by being driven from the wheels, and the use of the hybrid system for driving a plurality of driven apparatuses has not been envisioned.
On the other hand, it is desired to make the hybrid system of the engine and the motor generator adaptable to a wide variety of industrial uses without limiting its use to the vehicle, and cause the hybrid system to more efficiently drive a plurality of driven apparatuses that are conventionally driven by a general-purpose engine.
In addition, it is also desired to generate electric power with external power other than the power of the mounted engine by using such a hybrid system.